1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fluid relief valves, and more particularly to a drain plug assembly that has a threaded drain port that is configured to mate with a plug that has a flared and slotted end that prohibits the accidental removal of the plug from the port during use.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous valves and plugs adapted to control the flow of fluid to and from the interior of containers and vessels have been devised. Such valved or plugged openings are often designed to allow collected fluid to drain from the container. For example, many types of marine vessels use a bore through the transom to permit the flow of accumulated bilge water out of the interior or engine well of the vessel when the vessel is removed from the water. The bore is normally positioned at a low point on the transom of the hull to facilitate the drainage of fluid out of the hull by forces of gravity. In the case of recreational boats, the boat typically is removed from the water on a trailer and then the plug is removed from the trans-hull bore when the boat is at an incline on the boat launch ramp. Water is thereby allowed to drain from the hull prior to transportation or storage of the boat.
Removal of water from the hull of a marine vessel is important in order to avoid damage to the mechanical and electrical components of the vessel as well as the hull during transportation or storage. For example, water left in the hull of the vessel can result in structural damage if allowed to freeze during storage and may also be the source of rot, corrosion, mold, mildew and unwanted odors. In addition, water may accumulate in the hull from rain or melting snow during storage. The level of existing water in the hull may be increased from these additional water sources and infiltrate the fuel, mechanical and electrical systems of the vessel causing damage to these systems. High interior water levels may also cause damage to the contents of vessel. Consequently, recreational boats are routinely transported and stored with the plug removed from the transom drainage bore of the vessel.
Many types of transom drain plugs are known in the art. Some plugs are made of rubber and may include a means for compressing the plug to increase the frictional force exerted by the plug in the transom drainage bore and reduce the chance of unintentional removal of the plug during use of the vessel. Other common plugs include threaded metal plugs that are advanced upon corresponding threads in a flange or collar disposed in the transom bore.
Conventional drainage plugs must be manually inserted into the transom bore prior to launching the vessel into the water. If the vessel is launched without the proper placement of the plug, water can enter the engine compartment and hull of the vessel through the drainage bore which creates a risk of sinking or internal damage to the vessel if the failure to place the plug is not discovered. Replacement of the plug while the vessel is in the water can often be difficult because of the placement of the bore far below the waterline and the difficulties encountered while attempting to thread the plug in the bore under water.
Operation of the vessel that has a drainage bore is not possible without the proper placement of the plug. As an independent component, the plug can be misplaced or lost after removal. Storage of the plug in a secure place may not provide easy access to the plug if the vessel is launched without the plug in place.
Accordingly, in order to avoid the risk of sinking or damage to a vessel after launch, there is a need to have a drain that can be conveniently opened and closed without the need to independently store the plug during transportation and storage of the vessel. The present invention satisfies this need, as well as others, and generally overcomes the limitations of the prior art.